Catch Me
by Ms.Smilee
Summary: Fluffy One-Shots about Austin and Ally's cute relationship. But how did it all start? Well...it all started with a song... Please read!
1. Catch Me

**~Catch Me~**

**A/N: Hey! I was bored so I decided to write a one-shot! Please enjoy!**

**Me: Ross?**

**Ross: Yeah?**

**Me: Will you please do the disclaimer? Pwease?**

**Ross: *Sigh* Okay. does not own Austin and Ally or the song Catch Me by Demi Lavato. If she did, me and Laura would already be dating on the show. *Smirk***

**Laura: Whatcha guys talkin bout?**

**Me: Uh, Um...nothing!**

**Ross: Nope, nothing...**

**Laura: *Rolls Eyes* You may read the story now.**

* * *

Ally was currently singing a tune in her head that she couldn't get out of her head. She was getting a little agitated.

"Uh, Ally? Are you okay?" Her dad Lester asked. She looked over at him from across the counter. Then she looked down at herself. She was tapping her fingers and feet loudly.

She blushed. "Um, I'm fine. There's just this tune that I can't seem to get out of my head." She said.

He laughed. "I get it. You can go ahead and take a break. I'll manage." He said. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she almost ran up to hers and Austin's practice room.

She sighed as she finally sat down at the piano bench. She brought out her songbook and turned to the page she was currently at. She started playing a tune.

Finally she wrote down the lyrics. She sang the last line.

_So just catch me._

"Another great song." She heard Austin say. She grinned and turned around. He was leaning against the doorframe.

He came to sit by her. So close that their legs were pressed together. A position that was very familiar to the two of them.

"And I think I know you enough to guess that it was either another awesome Ally original-and it always is. Or you're trying to express your feelings." He said. Sigh. He knew her too well.

"Yeah. The latter." Was all she said.

He scoots closer-if that's possible-and put and arm around Ally. "Who's it about?" He asked her. She blushed.

She mumbles something and he smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't you just sing the song again and I'll try to guess." He suggested. She gave a small smile.

"I'll sing the song to you at our picnic tonight." She said. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Four Hours Later.**

* * *

It was eight o'clock; Austin and Ally were sitting down on a large blanket at a private beach. It was deserted-thanks to Austin-except for an old couple walking hand in hand down the beach.

Ally saw this. "Awe. True love does exist!" She said.

She looked over at Austin. He made a sandcastle and was now making weird sounds that sounded like bombs. He destroyed his castle and giggled.

She sighed. "Never mind."

He looked up at her. He gave her a goofy grin and laughed and smiled back. She loved how he always acted like a child.

It wasn't a date; they always came to the beach at night on the weekends. It was one of their many Austin and Ally things to do. But lately it was starting to feel more and more like a date. They didn't say anything to each other but the thought was there. Even Trish and Dez knew it; they knew that eventually they would date. It was just a matter of time, was what Trish said.

Ally had a secret crush on Austin ever since he danced with her at Trish's quincenetta. Even though they were fifteen then. Now they were seventeen, but she still liked him. She dated Dallas but it was just a cover up. Eventually Dallas realized that she liked Austin and broke up with her. Even though he never said that to her. Austin had comforted her and had wanted to punch Dallas. But she wouldn't let him. She loved how Austin was so funny and how he acted like a little kid whenever he wanted. But he also could be serious. She loved how he always thanked her before a show even though he helped write the songs. She loved how he was always protective of her and would even shower before he went to see her. He even stayed up all night with her just so she could complain and cry about Dallas. How he wrapped his arms around her when she was upset and he would make her feel better even though she was sobbing her head off.

Austin had dated Cassidy but they broke up when she moved to L.A. for her band. He told her that it was too difficult to keep a long distance relationship. But part of the reason why he broke up with her was because of Ally. He was started to like her more than a best friend. He loved the way she was awkward and funny and sweet. He thought it was adorable how she was a horrible dancer and how cute it was when she chewed her hair. She wasn't hot like that other girls in Miami. She was beautiful without even trying. And he loved how when he was in a bad mood she always found a way to make him smile. He loved how she was shy and short and oh so cute. He eventually admitted to himself that he loved her.

"So are you going to sing the song?" He asked before sitting down next to her on the blanket.

She smiled and cleared her throat. She started playing the first chords on her light brown guitar.

_Before I fall, too fast._

_Kiss me quick, but make it last._

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me. _

_When you say goodbye._

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow._

_Let the future pass and don't let go._

_But tonight I could fall into this beautiful moonlight._

_But you're so hypnotizing._

_You've got me laughing while I sing._

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling._

_Your love is where I'm falling._

_But please don't catch me._

_See this heart, won't settle down._

_Like a child running scared from a clown._

_I'm terrified of what you'll do. _(She looked at him and he looked slightly confused)

_My stomach screams, just when I look at you._

_Run far away, so I can breathe._

_Even though you're far from suffocating me._

_I can't set my hopes too high._

_Because every hello ends with a goodbye._

_But you're so hypnotizing._

_You've got me laughing while I sing._

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling._

_Your love is where I'm falling._

_But please don't catch me._

_So now you see._

_Why I'm scared._

_I can't open my heart without a care._

_But here I go._

_It's what I feel._

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real._

_But you're so hypnotizing._

_You've got me laughing while I sing._

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling._

_Your love is where I'm falling._

_So please don't catch me._

_If this is love, please don't break me!_

_I'm giving up._

_So just catch me._

She ended with the last chords. She looked at him to see that he was staring at her with something that looked like confusion and slight happiness.

"W-who was that for?" He asked, whispering so that she could barely hear him.

She blushed. "Um. I um. It's uh…it's for you Austin." She said. She held her breath as she waited for him to do something. Anything. She replayed a line of lyrics in her head.

_I'm terrified of what you'll do._

But he didn't do anything. He just stared at her. Looking as confused as ever. She didn't know why, but she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was afraid of this." Was all she said before she got up and left everything. She walked away in the moonlight. And the thing that hurt her the most: Austin always came back for her. Came running or looking for her.

He didn't.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Ally was trying to ignore Austin all day. Whenever she saw him at the food court she would run off towards Sonic Boom to eat her lunch. Trish asked her what was wrong but she just shrugged her off.

"Ally! What happened last night?" Trish asked. The two friends were on her bed looking through magazines Trish had gotten in the mail that morning.

"Ugh. I don't know. It's too confusing." Ally mumbled. She was looking down at the magazine in her hand. She saw an ad for Austin's new sing Say You'll Say **(1)**. She shut the magazine and threw it on the floor.

She sighed and looked at Trish. She was looking though a section about which cheetah leggings where better. Ally smiled at her friend.

"Please tell me Ally." Trish said without looking up from her magazine.

So she did. And the whole time Trish was nodding and acting like she was taking notes. But she wasn't. She was just looking at her magazines.

"What do I do Trish?" She asked.

Trish sighed. "I don't know Ally. You may have just ruined your friendship. Because remember that time when he thought you had a crush on him and he said that he didn't like you that way and didn't want to ruin your guys friendship?" Said Trish.

Ally groaned. "Thank you Trish. That makes me feel so much better!" She said sarcastically.

Trish shrugged. "You wanted my help."

"That's not help!" Ally complained before she put her face in her pillow. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Ally's phone rang. With a sigh she lifted her head from the pillow and picked up the phone from the nightstand next to her bed. The caller I.D. said Austin.

With a squeal she dropped the phone like it burned her. Trish looked at her in surprise then got up from her place on the floor and picked up the phone. She looked at the screen and pushed the talk button, ignoring Ally's protests.

"Hello? Ally's phone." Said Trish. Ally couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Trish? Where's Ally?" Austin asked over the phone.

"She's right here." Trish said sweetly. Ignoring the evil eye Ally gave her.

"Good….can I talk to her?" Austin asked.

"Sure!" Exclaimed Trish. She handed the phone to Ally. Ally handed it back to Trish. Trish back to Ally. Ally to Trish. Trish to Ally.

Austin heard the struggle and chuckled.

"Just…take…the…PHONE!" Yelled Trish forcing it into Ally's hand.

"Heyyyyyy Austin." Ally said awkwardly and very nervously.

"Ally! Why did you run off yesterday?!" Austin said. Ally didn't answer.

"Ally! Please answer me!" Austin said exasperated.

"I ran off yesterday because I knew that you wouldn't do anything. You never came after me. You would never have the same feelings for me! I don't even know why I pretended to like Dallas when really I liked you! I regret writing that song for you because now I ruined our friendship!" Ally yelled. Her voice cracked on the word 'friendship'. She hung up the phone and sank to her knees against the wall. She started sobbing.

Trish came over to her and hugged her. She whispered soothing words to her but Ally kept crying.

Ally ruined their friendship because of a stupid crush. She should've kept her feelings inside. Never to be heard. But she had to go ahead and write a stupid song about feelings.

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

Ally sighed. She kept tossing and turning. She just couldn't fall asleep.

Finally she just sat up in bed. She was going to turn on a lamp so that she could attempt to read but a noise outside stopped her.

There was a knock coming from her balcony. She opened her curtains and let the moonlight floor through her room. She saw something that she did not expect to see.

Austin. Standing in the middle of her balcony.

Her eyes widen and he motioned her to open the balcony doors in a hurried motion. She was confused.

She opened the doors and stepped outside into the chilly night. She shivered.

She turned to Austin and saw that he was standing really close to her. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. He was five inches taller than her so he also had to look down.

Austin grabbed her shoulders and brought her face close. Her breath hitched and she could see that he was breathing fast and hard.

"Ally. I would catch you any day." He said.

Soon Ally felt warm soft lips on hers and she knew that Austin was kissing her. She eagerly kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, standing on her toes to kiss him better. His arms wrapped around her waist. She felt like she was flying. Maybe that was because Austin had lifted her up and was twirling her around.

They eventually had to break apart to breath. But when they did, they were both grinning.

Austin tucked a strand of loosed hair behind Ally's ear.

"So what are 'we' now?" Ally asked, hugging Austin. Austin hugged her back, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know." He said. She was confused. She looked up at him to see that he had gotten down on one knee.

"Ally Dawson. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked sweetly. He held out a ring. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will Austin." She said. He smiled a big goofy grin and put the ring on her finger. The ring was a simple silver band with two red intertwined A's. Austin and Ally.

He kissed her again. A very sweet and slow kiss.

She looked at him and smiled. He looked over at her.

"What?" he asked. They were holding hands and looking at the beautiful moonlight.

"I was just thinking about how we met a three years ago tomorrow, well today. You were drumming with corn dogs." She said with a smile.

Austin smiled at the memory. "Yeah, now we've come so far." He said.

Ally nodded. "You know your song: Not A Love Song?" She asked.

He nodded.

"It's SO not a love song." She said. He laughed.

"So not a love song." He agreed. He looked over at her and once again tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She sighed. A very happy, peaceful sigh.

"My singer." She said intertwining their hands again.

He kissed their hands. Right on her ring.

"My songwriter."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I thought the idea was cute. And I'm considering making it longer. Like a full-length fanfic? I'm already juggling I'll Always Be There For You(I'm almost done with chappie ten) and More Than A Summer Fling(chappie three is almost done too!). So you tell me! Should I just keep it a one-shot or should I extend it...? OH, this story is 2,325 words long! minus the Author Notes!**

**(1)-Say You'll Stay is by R5! I do not own it. But the song is AMAZING!**

**Calum: Please revie-**

**Raini: I want to say it!**

**Calum: NO I get to!**

**Me: Guys, neither of you get to! Ross does. *Dream Eyes***

**Ross: Umm...okay? Please Review!**

**Laura: When do I get to do something fun?!**

**Me: All in good time Laura. So...Ross. Wanna go on a date?**

**Ross:...Um...**


	2. Lucky

**Hey! Sorry I took so long!**

**I decided that this is just going to be fluffy one-shots about Austin and Ally's cute relationship.**

**Anyone excited for Girlfriends and Girl Friends? I AM! xD**

**Anyway. Here is chapter two! It takes places two months after the first chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter Two: Lucky

Two Months Later…

Ally was currently sitting down on the counter, writing a new song for Austin. The store was closed and she was waiting for Austin to call her.

He went to NYC for a benefit concert and was coming back in two days. Even though it was only two days, she missed him. A lot.

They had called each other almost every five times a day. Trish and Dez were starting to get a little annoyed by it. But you couldn't blame the couple. They were in love.

She was humming the new tune when her phone buzzed, signaling an incoming phone call. She looked at the caller id. Austin Moon.

She grinned and pushed talk.

"Hey Austin!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Ally-Cat!" She loved the nickname he gave her on their two week anniversary. "I would've called sooner but I had to clear some things up." He said. The background was different than yesterday, screaming fans. Today it was just quiet.

"It's fine. Where are you?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, um. Well, why don't you find out for yourself?" He asked. She was confused. She looked around and saw Austin standing outside the locked store door. She gasped, dropping her phone, and ran over to the door, unlocking it. They both grinned. He hung up and lifted her up. He started twirling her around, she squealed and laughed. He eventually put her down and hugged her. She hugged him back, enjoying the feel of being in his arms again.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard. He stood their shocked but eventually kissed her back eagerly. She grinned during their kiss. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"If you act like this when I'm gone, then I'm going to leave more often." He said. She smiled and giggled. He leaned down and captured their lips in a kiss again. They stayed like that kissing before there was a loud throat clearing behind them. They broke apart and looked up to see Ally's dad on the balcony. Ally stifled a giggle.

Austin turned bright red. He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Uh, hi Mr. Dawson. How are you?" He asked, still bright red.

Mr. Dawson nodded. "Hey Austin. How was the concert?" He asked. Austin sighed with relief.

He nodded. "It was good. It was a really big crowd." He said. Austin put an arm around Ally.

"That's good. Ally, how much longer are you going to stay here?" Her father asked.

"Maybe an hour or so. We have a song to work on. I'll lock up after I promise." She said. He nodded and left for home. Leaving a happy Austin and Ally together.

"So how's life?" He asked. She giggled.

"Oh, so much better now that you're back." She gave him a hug. "I missed you."

He smiled a goofy smile. "I missed you too."

They walked up to their practice room. A room of many memories.

They sat down on the piano, close to each other.

"So how's the newest Ally Dawson number one hit going?" He asked. She smiled at him. They sat down on the couch and she set the song book onto the table.

"Well, it's a duet. And it's a love song. But I don't know if you'll like it because you hate long songs-." He cut her off and smiled at her cute babbling.

"Ally, I would sing any song with you."

Ally smiled and Austin started playing the tunes on a brown acoustic guitar.

(Austin's part is regular, Ally's is in italics, and both is bold.)

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you.

Across the water the deep blue ocean.

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.

_Boy I hear you, in my dreams._

_I feel you whisper across the sea._

_I keep you with me in my heart._

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.**

**Lucky to have been where I have been.**

**Lucky to be coming home again.**

**Ohhhhh.**

_They don't know how long it takes _

(They don't know how long it takes)

**Waiting for a love like this.**

_Every time we say goodbye_

(Every time we say goodbye)

**I wish we had one more kiss.**

**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will.**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.**

**Lucky to have been where I have been.**

**Lucky to be coming home again.**

**Lucky we're in love in every way.**

**Luck to have stayed where we have stayed.**

**Lucky to be coming home someday.**

And so I'm sailing, through the sea.

To an island where we'll meet.

You'll hear the music fill the air.

I'll put a flower in your hair.

(At this Austin smiled and put a strand of my hair behind my ear)

_Though the breezes through trees._

_Move so pretty, you're all I see._

_As the world keeps spinning round, _

_You hold me right here right now._

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.**

**Lucky to have been where I have been.**

**Lucky to be coming home again.**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way.**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.**

**Lucky to be coming home someday.**

**Ohhhhhhhhh**

**Ohhhhhhhh**

**Ohhhhhhhhh**

Austin pulled Ally into a hug.

"Ally, that was so amazing!" He said. I smiled and he kissed me gently.

"You're so amazing. I just wish you knew it." He looked at me in such a way that I blushed and got butterflies in my stomach.

"Thank you. You're so amazing too." I kissed him again. He pulled me up and we danced with no music. It was our moment.

Our Austin and Ally moment.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend…" he sang to me.

And I was…very, very lucky.

To be in love with my best friend.

**Did you guys like it?**

**Chapter three will be up soon. It depends. I'm going to post chapter three for More Than A Summer Fling and will be working on Chapter 13 for I'll Always Be There For You. Also Chapter Three for Breaking Your Own Heart. So yeah. I'm a little busy making up for not updating for SUCH A LONNNG time. :)**

**Please please please review!  
:D**


End file.
